fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Étienne Tremblay
Jean-Étienne Tremblay is a running back for the Chicago Outlaws. He was drafted as the 1st overall pick in the 2015 UFFL Draft. Biography Jean-Étienne was born in the coastal municipality of Rimouski, in the Province of Québec. Born to a hard working family of Brown Bears Rodrigue Tremblay et Mélanie Tremblay. They where no stranger to get there hands dirty. His father was working in construction as his mother was a crane operator in that same construction compagny. From a young age, Jean-Étienne was teached to value hard work, as the Pup used to work with is father every chances he got. When he soon was old enough to help, he was able to able with small tasks, as he soon was able to build an impressive frame and strength to himself. Always willing to be active, the Tremblays enroled their son the the only possible activity they could interest him; Football. In High School, he soon took a liking in playing football with Polyvalente Rivière St-Laurent ( St-Laurent River High-School) as there leading Running Back. Being strong in nature from being a bear, his extra work while helping in construction allowed him to be a cut above the rest, as he was nothing more then a wrecking ball on the field, going through defensive lines like it was nothing, and nearly having 4 firsts down out of 5 first possessions. This allowed his team to pretty much dominate his high school division, earning several MVPs titles. It didn't take much for Colleges to take notice, as Jean-Étienne took an offer to play for Montreal College, where he continued his studies in constructions. Continuing where he left off, he continued to dominate in the running back position, Shattering several colleges records with yards per game, Running touchdowns in a single game and total yards per seasons as well of recording 6,8 yards per carry. His efforts allowed him to earn Old Montreal several Gold Cups during his tenure there, as it didn't take much to be one of the most sought out prospect for CFIS Canadian Football. Obviously he received many offers from Universities all across Canada, but after some though, Tremblay decided to go with one of the most prestigious University Canadian Football program with UAL, in Québec City. The high level of competition was just more eager and motivation for Tremblay to perform better, as he did not dissapoint. He once again was one of the best Running backs the program ever had, as he was up there with the bests in the whole country. Once again he earned many accolades, broking season rushing records in the CFIS and earned First all star team nod in each of his years he attended. UAL earned consecutives Duvanier Cups, For the best Univeristy football team in Canada, as last year was bitter sweet, as Tremblay's team was upsetted by UFC in Montreal, for the Densmore cup to crowd the champion in the Quebec Conference. Amidst all of this, Tremblay continue to work hard on his studies in Wood Engineering . With that in the bank, he still hopes to have a chance to make great things in the UFFL. Being such a power back has earned him the nickname "Le Pickup" (Which in french is referrering to a Pickup Truck) for his smash style of football play and been tough as a rock and hard to bring down. This also gain him a little local fame as he appeared in many Car retailer ads. Even with all that stardom, it really didn't got to his head, such like his father, he really down to earth and blue collar, but still has the time to enjoy simple pleasure in live, like fishing, attending parties with friends, hunting and going ATV runs in the woods. He always enjoyed football for the hardwork it needs to be done to succeed, so the union was only natural for this hard working bear. Throws: Right Interview Coaches don't like backs who fumble in the UFFL. What does your back do to help avoid fumbling? Jean-Étienne was known to have a tight grip. He worked all with tools when he doing his job constructing, so once he gets possesion of the ball, he pretty hard for him to let it go. Which led sometimes to funny events in his playing years, as he once time blew off a old ball he landed onto him while practicing with his team. He safe to say that Tremblay as a tight control of the ball once it's given to him. Chances for him to have fumbles mostly happens during mad scrambled when several players coming down with him, and short passes attempts, in which his receiver game need to be worked on a little bit. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Tremblay is a team player, If trust is put to him, he will give his trust back to the team tenfold. Been more down to earth would make him more prone to settle down and keep working hard for his team and shows his loyalty. If you asked your RB, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "Bin, during my free time, I like to work on stuff with my father. I mean construction is one thing, but when it's something personal like a cabin or a patio for your parents, it's really pleasing. I also like spend times in the woods with hunting buddies, doing some ATV run, I won't say no to a beer if it's offered to me. It's really invigorating to spend time in nature." What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Right at the moment, Tremblay is working to finish his studies and get some little construction work out of the way to keep in shape and in the know. But also, he remains with his University team and use his facilities to Keep working on his conditioning and strength, as well to work on his mobility and Combine drills to be more ready as ever for the Combine and make great impression for the Draft. He might also participate at the team training camp in Florida, as well to take football camp offers for hopefuls coming his way. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 11-6 Playoff Record: 0-1 Regular Season: 11-5 Category:Running Backs Category:Bear Category:Chicago